Someday
by eemmaap
Summary: Songfic. Atemu lets Yugi down by lying about that he still using drugs. Yugi leaves and makes Atemu to make a choice. The drugs, or him. YYxY Nickelbacks "Someday"


**

* * *

**

_A/N~ Notice that I changed two things in the lyrics later on._

_Disclaimer; I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Nickelbacks song "someday"_

_Warnings; Yaoi, drugs_

* * *

**Someday**

The rain fell like wipes onto the ground in Domino City. In a small house, a young teenage male just discovered something his older boyfriend didn't want him to find.

"You lied to me! How could you?" He yelled and hold up a small bag of white powder in front of his lover. "All those times you told me that you had left all this behind. They where all lies!" Tears formed in his eyes.

"Yugi, I-" The older one tried to reach for the said mans hand, but he jerked away, tears now rolling down his cheeks. He had to get away. His hands clenched into fists. Throwing away the small bag with powder and begun to pack his suitcase.

It had been way too much of this now. All the yelling and screaming at one another seemed to happen more often and more frequently. Atemu knew that. So he didn't do anything to stop his lover from leaving. Just stood there and watched him silently. But that didn't meant he didn't want everything to go back to the way it was.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this  
And why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_**  
**_I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
But don't think it's too late_

Yugi's suitcase was done andhe turned to face his other half. "I'm leaving now. And don't seek me up until everything's alright."

_Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that _

Atemu walked to the window and put his hand on the class. He could see Yugi walking through the still falling rain on his way to the subway. One single tear travelled down his cheek, but he didn't mind to brush it away.

"I love you…"

_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when_

Some weeks passed and it was made clear to Atemu that Yugi wouldn't return if he didn't do anything. All those things he needed to say to his love but never could. He had to change this ending to something fitting instead of this horror called loneliness.

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
That we could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up staying  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

"Yugi…Come back…"

_Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that..._

Yugi sat in his old flat he had once lived in before he and Atemu moved in together. He hold a picture of them two in the park, their first summer together. He wanted that Atemu he had been then, when the picture was taken. Not that one that yelled for every little thing and lied to him for two and a half year.

"How stupid I was. Not seeing the signs telling me he took drugs…" He fingered over Atemu in the picture. "Please stop all this so we can write a new ending."

_How the hell'd we wind up like this  
And why weren't I able  
To see the signs that I missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a Hollywood horror_

Atemu woke up late on the afternoon on the couch. He felt terrible and he knew it was from all the drugs he'd been taking. He closed his eyes and drifted away. Just to see Yugi inside of his eyelids. He smiled towards him and for a moment Atemu felt happy again. Until Yugi's face turned from that happy smile to his face when he had found all the cocaine. And all he could hear was him screaming; "You lied! How could you? Don't seek me up until everything's alright!"

Atemu's eyes flew open. His crimson eyes sparkled. _This have to stop!_

_Nothing's wrong  
Just as long as you know that someday I will  
Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
Someday somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright  
But not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that  
I know you're wondering when  
You're the only one who knows that _

Four years had passed and Yugi begun to give up all his hope of Atemu to seek him up. Today was exactly that day that he had left him, four years ago. The rain fell from the grey sky. Reminding him of the most horrible day of his life. His phone rang and he picked it up. Before he had the chance to answer, he heard a deep voice.

"Look out."

Yugi gasped. Could it be? He walked to the window and looked down at the wet ground, still with the phone to his ear.

There, in the rainy night stood a soaked Atemu. With a small smile on his lips.

_I know you're wondering when_

* * *

Please visit my profile and vote on my poll! :) I would really appreciate that! It's a very important question about my next chapter of Forbidden Love! So please vote :D

* * *


End file.
